With the development of modern electronic technologies, functions including a Near Field Communication (NFC) function or an electromagnetic touch sensing function can be realized by corresponding components arranged in a display device, to provide convenience in use for users.
In the prior art, a coil circuit is disposed on the back of a display panel in a display device in order to achieve the NFC function, i.e. the coil circuit is configured to receive and send NFC signals. Meanwhile, a further coil circuit is arranged in the display panel in order to achieve the electromagnetic touch sensing function, which is implemented in such a way that: when an electromagnetic pen approaches the display device, a change of current induced in the coil circuit generates a corresponding touch signal, then a touch point is determined by computation based on the obtained touch signal.